Merry Christmas, Stranger
by starpower31
Summary: "Everything that fails brings you closer to what works." When two passengers miss their flight, what will help them reach home on time this Christmas? A road trip from San Fran to Seattle, that's what! Let's see what gifts Santa has in store for strangers Edward and Bella this Christmas 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, guys! **

**Okay, so I decided that I just had to write a new story, since Christmas is the best time of the year, and I just couldn't let this opportunity pass. So here we are with our favorite couple!**

**First of, I'm going for one update in two days, but...well...we'll see how that goes.**

**Secondly, it won't be beta'd coz I just don't have the time for that now. I'm posting as I'm writing. **

**Thirdly... well there is no thirdly. I hope you like this short little story o'mine!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of Twilight here.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**18th December, 2012**_

"Honestly, it's like you have two left feet."

"Hey! Watch tha' mouth!" the senior instructor, Paul, shouts at me from across the room.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "Just stating the facts, Paul."

"Well, you betta' state them somewhay else, young lady. All this talk of two left feet has no place in my studio." He's a British with the cutest accent and a glare that can stop your heart cold. Honestly, never mess with the dancing guru.

"Right," I say, rolling my eyes at him and turning to the bimbo teenager. "And you, Amanda, have got to stop dancing like a spastic hen." I point my finger in her face. "Get those jazz hands right or get the hell out of hea'!" Well, the man rubs off on you, what can I say?

We jazz instructors are known for our shamelessness and straightforwardness. Shameless as in we wear almost next to nothing when we dance. And straightforwardness as in we won't hesitate to tell you just like it is; no sugar coating and no apologies.

The stupid girl with two left feet groans and stamps her foot. "This is so tough!"

This is what I hate – stiff robots coming in here and wasting our time. This is DancingDays, the best dance academy in all of USA, of course it's tough! I hold in my anger and give her one of my own death glares. "Next month, don't bother paying the fee."

Turning my back on her, I walk up to the front of the room near the wall of mirrors where Paul is doing his job immaculately as a jazz instructor – shouting at the students to get the pirouettes right or…well…get outta hea'. Yes, that is our patent dialogue.

"I'm gonna head out now. Got a flight to catch in precisely" – I look at the wall clock above him – "fifty minutes."

"All right." He nods, distracted. "Go to your hippy little town that nobody knows about," he snorts.

"Hey! Why you gotta be mean?" I hit him on the bicep, which I doubt he even feels. The man is built of iron, I swear.

He turns and smirks at me, and shouts out to the class of thirty-seven students, some of them older than both of us, "Guys! Say goodbye to Bella who's going over to _Forks_ for Christmas."

There is a chorus of "Bye, Bella!" and "You're going to a what?"

I grit my teeth at Paul who's smirking like a smug bastard and turn to the class with a plastic smile. "It's a… little place in Washington."

Again, there's a chorus of "Ohhhh right, right" and I know that none of them could give less of a shit. Sure they love me, but really, who cares where Forks is?

Paul winks at me and gives me a goodbye hug. I shout a "Have a merry Christmas, you guys" to my class and gather my bag, making a quick escape from the studio. But not before pinching the ass of a girl who has her butt out while going down in a plie. Your butt's gotta be tucked in when you do a plie; everyone knows that!

I pull on my Uggs on the way to my car, and even though I'm sweating like a pig in my pink sports bra and barely-there shorts, I pull on my jacket to spare myself the weird looks. December in NYC is not a piece of cake, people.

I work as the junior instructor for the Intermediate batch here at DancingDays while Paul is the senior one. See, there are five batches according to difficulty level and you get promoted as you progress. There's Beginners first, Basic Elementary next, then Elementary, followed by Basic Intermediate and then Intermediate, after which you finally reach Advanced Intermediate and on passing that, you are qualified to be a senior instructor and get your own batch. I'm still stuck in AI, and though I'm a Company dancer, I still am a junior instructor.

Needless to say, I absolutely love my life right now. I get paid to dance here at DancingDays, and I study dance at NYU – does life get any better?

I already have my luggage packed and dumped in the back of my car. As I weave my way through New York, I gobble up two granola bars and one bottle of Gatorade to get some of my energy back, and when I stop at a red light, I pull on my jeans over the shorts and my hair in a high ponytail.

With still ten minutes to spare, I reach the airport and park my car in the lot. A friend of mine is going to pick it up later on. As I cart my suitcases to check-in, I see this really old, red, rustic Chevy truck. Who the fuck drives this shit anymore? Shouldn't this be in, like, a museum or something? _Eh, must be some seventy-year-old, broke, poor guy. _

I call my dad to inform him that I've reached the airport safe and sound. During the time I'm about to visit him, he goes on high Bella alert. Once he's assured that no one kidnapped me from the studio to the airport, he tells me to hurry up and be there. 'Cos I can speed up time you see. I really can. Oh no wait, that's what Charlie thinks I can do, always telling me to "just hurry up and be there already."

I deposit my luggage and buy Hello! magazine to read while lounging in the waiter's area. As soon as I sit my ass down with a sigh of now-I-can-relax, the speakers blare with my name.

"_This is the last boarding call to Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen flying United flight number 3-7-1-4." _And then there's a repeat,_ "This is the last boarding call to Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen flying United flight number 3-7-1-4."_

WHAT? Last boarding call?!

I jump up from my seat in haste and look around me in panic. Which was the fucking gate? I run toward G-13. Yes, I think that was the one.

"Sorry, ma'am, your flight is boarding from F-13."

"Where the hell is that? Shit, I'll never make it in time!"

She gives me a bored expression and points to her right. "It's that way, ma'am."

And in the six minutes it takes me to push through the throng of people… I see my flight taking off right in front of my eyes.

"Noooo," I wail. "How the fuck will I get another ticket this close to Christmas?" I demand to no one, turning around and banging right into someone.

And then falling on my ass on the nasty, dirty airport floor.

"Perfect. Now I'll have the infected bacteria and germs crawling all over me," I mutter while getting up and brushing myself off.

"I'm so sorry! Are you o'right, Miss?" The "someone" I banged into happens to be this tall, handsome hunk who's wearing a wife beater and Bermudas. _Now this, people, is what I call stupid. It's not like it's December or anything, of course not!_

And because I have no filter, the first thing I blurt out is, "Are you a werewolf?"

The man looks appalled. And I want the earth to swallow me whole. "Excuse me?"

"Uh…" Cue nervous laugh. "I said it's so fucking cold."

He smirks at me. "I actually left my jacket and shoes at the security check."

_Ew. I didn't notice he was without shoes as well._

"That's extremely unhygienic, you know. These floors are pretty disgusting," I say, pointing to his socked feet.

"Well, the flight that's now flown away was more important." Lo and behold, women! The gorgeous, extremely sexy stranger is a British. _Oh the accent._

"Tell me about it," I grumble, trying very hard not to ogle.

He chuckles and extends his hand toward me. "Edward Cullen."

I try to give him a firm handshake like the strong, independent woman I am, but my breath hitches and my hurt goes _boom_, the moment he engulfs my cold hand in his warm one. "Bella Swan," I squeak out.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." The way my name rolls off his tongue… it's enough to give me a slight shiver. He bends down to my ear and whispers, "And for the record, dahling, no I'm not a werewolf."

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts on this one. Should I continue? Who's with me?**

**Review down here to let me know.**

**Till the next time, lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys gave me the most amazing response, and I'm a sucker for "Please update soon!", here's the next update. Totally would've held it back another day, yknow! But I love y'all too much ;)**

**I forgot to mention last time, but this story will be updated up until New Year's :) As I said, it's a "short" venture. And I also hope to give you guys the banner with the next update.**

**Enjoyy :)**

* * *

**Chapter song: Earthquake by Labrinth (yes, I was totally bobbing my head with it)**

**Chapter 2**

_**18th December, 2012**_

The first thing I do after I'm done bitching about missing my flight is call daddy dearest. But it goes straight to voicemail (which I have a very strong suspicion is due to another lost charger).

"_This is Charlie Swan, a single, hot bachelor from the Forks PD – DAD you don't put that in your personal voicemail message – All right, Bells! Jeesh. Okay, so this is Charlie Swan. Leave me a message. Or don't. Whatever, I don't care – Daaaaad!"_

"Hey, Dad. So…I…uh…missed my flight. And…umm… so yeah. I'll just go to the ticket counter and get another ticket. It's no biggie," I rush out. "Just don't freak out and spout gray hair. I'll be there for Christmas, I promise. Love you, Dad. I'll see you in a few."

I'm so glad he didn't pick up the phone though. I'm so not in the mood for his outburst and another "just hurry up and get here already." I swear every conversation we have ends like this.

I slump back in my seat in the waiting lounge and loll my head to the side to see Edward almost pulling out his hair in frustration and shouting into the phone. It's sad he's actually wearing clothes now though.

"Tell him tha' there will be absolutely _no_ parmesan on that chicken. I swear to Christ, Henry, if you –" "No, I don't want that either –" "THE HELL there will be that repulsive Walnut Pie on any menu! Tell the chef that _I'm_ the menu organizer and _I'll_ decide what goes." And with that, he cuts the line.

_Menu organizer? _That's_ what he does?_ I swear I try to stop the snicker that escapes me. I really do try hard.

Snicker. "So, Edward," I begin with an amused smirk on my face. "You're a menu organizer? Like… that's what you do for a living? "

"Yeah, tha'be me, and I also have a catering business along with it."

"Is the first one even a real job?"

Blame my training as an instructor for the bluntness.

He mutters, "Like I haven't heard that one before." But then he, thankfully, chuckles. "You'd be surprised at the number of people who have absolutely zero knowledge about what great food is. I just help acquaint them with the ocean of food out there other than your conventional dishes."

I hum in response. "So you're doing this out of your passionate love for food and the need to help the lost souls in the world such as myself?"

I absolutely adore the little grin that literally lights up his entire face every damn time it graces his lips. And then that twinkle of mirth in his golden-brown eyes. "I'll be the judge of whether you fall into that particular category, Miss Swan. So, what did you have before coming here? And also, what is your usual breakfast?"

_Oh, Mr. Cullen, I'll fall into any category you want me to._ "I had two energy bars and Gatorade on the way over." His face morphs into one of distaste. "For breakfast, I usually have Pop Tarts and Tropicana OJ." Now he looks absolutely appalled.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! You certainly need my expertise to guide you through the world."

I laugh.

"What?" he asks me.

"Nothing. I just think your accent is cute." _And hot and amazing and oh so sexy._

He flushes at that but goes on to say in a stern voice, "Never, Isabella Swan, are you supposed to call a man such as myself, or his accent, _cute_. You can call him handsome, dashing, charming, gorgeous even, but cute? No, Miss Swan, that is just not done."

I smirk at him. "So you, Mr. Cullen, think that you have all of the aforementioned traits?"

He gives me an expression which just about screams _Duh!_ "Well, obviously."

"Right," I laugh. "Good for you, boy, good for you." I pat his hand and stand up from my seat. If I want to make it home on time, I really need to get a move on.

And sitting next to this hunk is not helping me getting a move on. At all.

"I should probably get going now. Thanks for the laugh, I really needed it." I smile at him. "It was great to meet you, Edward." I hold out my hand for him to shake.

He looks up at me with an I'm-a-lost-man-in-the-big-bad-world expression on his face. I know this expression 'cos I've given this to my dad and Paul innumerable times. "This is it?" he says.

My smile instantly turns sad and I feel the strangest urge to just wrap my arms around his neck and never let go.

"Yeah, I guess, this is."

He nods in resignation and gets up, while I drop my hand with a sigh of defeat.

"I'll never forget this particular airport. It was truly a pleasure to meet you, love." And then he kisses the back of my hand.

And then I die.

Well, not really, but I do a little swoony thing in my head where I transfer to Edward-land. And it's some place in London, 'cos you know… that's where he gets the looks, accent, and etiquettes from.

"Y-you too," I stutter. I give him a quick hug and then I'm off with a wave of my hand.

_Oh, Life, why you gotta get in the way every damn time?_

I go to the ticket counter with a drag in my step and a frown on my face. "I want the first flight out of NY to Seattle. Preferably United, and if not, then something else that's cheap."

The man behind the counter clicks away on the computer and then turns to me with a smile. I smile back and reach for my wallet. Now I can finally go home.

"We don't have any…cheap…tickets available until the 23rd, ma'am."

What I want to say: Then why the fuck were you smiling at me, moron?!

What I do say: "How much are the tickets for a flight out today?"

He clicks away some more. "The cheapest I can get you is $899 for a round trip."

"What?" I screech. Shit! I can in no way afford that right now. My monthly rent is coming up, my car needs servicing, and I need to buy new shoes and dance gear for an upcoming show. "Is there absolutely nothing cheaper than that? Maybe a flight tomorrow or day after?"

"No, ma'am, there isn't anything else." And the bastard is still smiling at me.

I scowl at him. "Okay."

I huff and stomp my way through the mass of people and to the little Starbucks in the terminal. Everything, and I mean everything from the cups to the straws, scream 'Christmas Time'. I absolutely adore Christmas, don't get me wrong, but I can't really shake off the bitterness when I just missed my flight and failed to get another ticket.

I think about Edward, and I think about how I should've at least taken his number.

_Maybe I'll add him on Facebook… Or maybe not, that might come off as too desperate._

Still lost in my own thoughts, and after I've had my fill of caffeine and chocolate, I go back to the ticket counter, hoping against hope that someone cancelled.

"O'right. Just give me a ticket to San Francisco, please."

My feet come to a sudden halt on hearing that voice.

I'm still staring at the back of Edward's head in shock when he turns.

And then he gives me that crooked grin. Yeah, the one that can melt your heart and make you drop your panties in two seconds flat.

"Well, hello there, stranger," he says, sauntering over to me. The way he walks, I can't _think_ of a word other than 'saunter', no matter how weird that makes me.

"Hi, Edward." I can't hold back the gigantic grin that spreads across my face. "I didn't know your final destination was San Fran?"

"Actually, it's not." Now he's standing right in front of me and I can smell him quite easily. Let me tell you, my eyelids just almost fluttered close while I took in a deep breath. "I'm going on a road trip from San Fran to Seattle since no tickets are available and I need to get there before the 22nd. Also, I figured that'll be much more fun."

_A road fucking trip to Seattle?_ Boy, this guy just became the top candidate on my "People I'd Like To Bang" list, now having surpassed Ryan Gosling.

"That sounds amazing, Edward," I say excitedly. "I've always wanted to go on a road trip. Anyway, when are you leaving?"

"My flight's leaving in an hour actually. What about you?"

I cross my arms and huff. "Ugh, don't remind me. I didn't get a ticket."

He gives me this intense look, and I flush under his gaze, unable to tear my eyes from his warm onyx orbs. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to accompany me?"

* * *

**Who likes Britishward and dancing Bella? Let me know what you think of it, lovely readers!**

**Your reviews=awesomeness**

**Till the next time *kisses***


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter in celebration of the fact that we didn't die this 21.12.12 (I know right? I was shocked too *snickers*) Thanks sooo much for all the love and support you guys! This is turning out to be an amazing almost-Christmas already. You people rock so hard! xoxo**

**And you guys better go check out the amazziinngg banner made by Kassiah for this fic which can be found on my profile. Seriously, don't let her work go waste. It's pretty damn awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoyy :)**

* * *

**Chapter song: Jingle Bell Rock (yeah, that one)**

**Chapter 3**

_Boy, would I love to accompany him._

"I don't know, Edward… I really wouldn't want to intrude." Not to mention that he's practically a stranger. Not that I can't hold my own, I'm quite strong mind you, but still… If Dad gets to know I travelled across the country with someone I met at the airport, there'd be hell to pay.

There's a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes as he replies, "I'm fairly good at reading between the lines, you know." He smirks as he pushes his backpack further up his shoulder.

I chuckle. "Is that so?"

"Absolutely, and what I read between your lines, dahling, is – 'You're a stranger, but you're so fucking irresistible. So I'll just make you ask me a hundred times before I finally relent.'"

He looks so proud of himself on having 'read between my lines' that I can't hold in my laugh and next words. "You're so freakin' cute, Edward."

"I officially take back my invitation," he deadpans.

"Okay, sorry," I drawl, lightly punching his bicep. I sigh, ready to give the 'I'd love to but I can't' explanation. "Look, I'd really love to go on a road trip. Honestly, I would. But… I barely know you… and I just don't think it's a good idea. Besides, my dad would be pretty pis –"

I'm interrupted by the ringing of my phone. On checking the caller ID, I see that it's Dad.

"Hey, Dad," I sigh.

"_You missed your friggin' plane?!"_ he howls, and I immediately move the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah, look, it's… it's… I-I, uh – "

"_Did you at least get another ticket, Isabella?" _Ooooo, he's pulled the Isabella card.

Charlie=super angry. Me=super scared.

I haven't seen my dad in almost two years, and he'll be heartbroken if I can't make it before Christmas for all the decorating part he just adores. I look up at Edward, torn, and he quirks an eyebrow and points to the watch on his hand.

_Here goes nothing._

"Yeah, Dad, I got a ticket. There weren't any available for right now, but I got one for –"

I whisper to Edward, "How many days to Seattle?"

He grins so big at me, looking almost giddy, and holds up three fingers.

My stomach goes flip-flop at that, but I simply nod and continue talking to Charlie, "– three days later. I'll be there on the 22nd or 23rd. You enjoy your greasy, diner food until then as much as you can, old man."

"I can't wait to see you, Bella." And that right there is when all doubt vanishes. I have to go see my daddy no matter what; Edward is just an added bonus. "Just hurry up and get here already."

I roll my eyes at his typical words and patent goodbye. "I will. Bye, Dad. I'll see you soon."

"Love you, baby."

All the time I've spoken to Dad on the phone, not once has he said the words "goodbye". It's always been something or the other, but never those words. And I love it.

As soon as I cut the line, Edward's pushing me toward the counter. I laugh at his excitement and in less than ten minutes, we're heading to another terminal to board for San Francisco.

_Oh, Life, I love how you turn out sometimes._

While we wait in the lounge, I get to know him a little better. I now know that he's twenty-six, born and raised in London, but relocated to US in his early twenties at the insistence of his American mother. He's done management from the Oxford University (I spluttered my Coke all over him on that one), and is now working as a menu organizer (insert snicker) and handles his family catering business.

I also manage to choke myself (in a rather unladylike way) when he tells me that his catering company was one of the many that worked for the Royal Wedding. Yeah, the wedding after which now the Duchess of Cambridge is preggers. This man sure has connections.

"So what were you doing in New York?" I ask.

"I was here for my cousin's wedding actually." He rushes to change the subject, which I doubt is on purpose though. "Enough about me. Tell me something about yourself."

"Well, I've always lived in Washington, and then I moved here when I got into NYU on a dance scholarship." He gives me a congratulatory clap on that, and I blush. "I teach jazz at DancingDays."

"Wait up. So you teach dance _and_ you're a student? Wow." He honestly sounds impressed, and that's something that really touches me.

"Yup. Dance is my food, water and air," I say proudly.

"Good to know you're such a passionate woman, Miss Swan." He checks me out from head-to-toe very non-subtly and lets out a low whistle. "Definitely a dancer's body you've got there."

Cue blissful Bella._ I_ _knew all the dancing would pay off someday. _

I give him a once-over as well and then grin, loving what I see. Muscled legs barely hidden by Bermudas, a toned stomach hidden only by a tan leather jacket, wide shoulders that make me want to lick them from one end to the other, and fingers that make a part of my anatomy clench rather painfully, but in a good way. As I reach his face, I can barely keep my senses around me on seeing that crooked grin in place, his golden eyes smoldering, and his hair sticking out in every direction.

_God help me these three days. _

"Definitely _not_ a foodie's body you've got there," I say, my throat dry.

He laughs loudly. "What can I say? I do my fair share of gyming."

_Ungh. Edward covered in sweat… Edward doing pull-ups… Edward wiping his neck with a towel… Edward in the shower… Edward – _

"_This is a boarding call to the passengers flying Virgin Airlines flight number 6-1-8-9-0 from John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York to San Francisco International Airport." _And then there's a repeat.

I shake myself out of the daze and get up. "Let's save something to talk about on the flight. Don't want you getting bored of me just yet," I tease, gathering up all of my stuff.

"Oh, I doubt that'll ever happen." The intense look is back in his eyes, and I don't know what to make of it. I've never mastered the fine art of reading people, anyway.

"Right," I say, clearing my throat. "Shall we?"

"After you, milady." He extends his hand forward, bowing a little for good measure.

_Oh, you British men, you'll be the death of us women some day. _

We check-in and head to the flight. As we're about to step into the airplane, I turn around.

"Don't make me regret this, Edward."

I can hear his breath catch, and then a soft smile spreads across his features. "Not on my life, Bella."

* * *

**Leave me a few words on your thoughts about this chapter, people! And for the readers of The End, The Beginning, I'm working on the chapter. But well... I had no idea it would turn out to be this exhausting to keep up 2 stories. I'll update it this weekend though :)**

**Till the next time!**

**Follow me on twitter: bellstarfics**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here it is! Thanks you so so so much for all the lovin' for this story. You guys are the fucking best, and I love y'all to death xo**

**Oh and a very Merry Christmas to everyone! Drink lots of eggnog and have an amazing time with your family. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoyy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my God, Edward! I am so, _so_ sorry!"

"Really, Bella, it's all right." He chuckles and asks the stewardess to get some tissues.

"No, it's really not. Shit, I'm so sor –"

He interrupts me by pinching my lips shut between his forefinger and thumb. "I said it's all right. Chill out, Swan."

I humph and give a slight nod. "At least let me buy you a new t-shirt," I say once he lets go of my lips.

He turns his head to look at his shoulder, and my eyes follow his as he says, "It's not that bad. In fact, I think it'll be good as new with one load in the washing machine."

"But it's disgusting!" I exclaim. "That's my…my…m –" Fuck I can't even get the words out.

He laughs loudly. "You mean, 'that's my _drool_.'"

I blush scarlet and punch him in the bicep. "Shut up," I groan, embarrassed all over again.

Yes, yours truly literally _drooled_ over Edward Cullen when he so sweetly told you that you could sleep on his shoulder. While I rested my head on his shirt, which he now wore over his wife beater, he rested his head on top of mine and we slept all through the duration of the flight. The moment when we woke up was supposed to be all that cute stuff when we'd look into each other's eyes and probably kiss or something, but oh no! The first thing I see is my drool over him, and before I can clean it up stealthily, I meet his surprised and slightly amused eyes. Really, someone kill me now.

"_All passengers are requested to fasten their seatbelts. We will soon be landing in San Francisco International Airport."_

That comes as a welcome distraction as we all busy ourselves in fastening our seatbelts and making ourselves presentable once again. In my case, I comb my hair into a neat ponytail, brush off my clothes, and use baby wipes to wipe my face and neck.

I turn to Edward to offer him some wipes and my mouth pops open at the sight that graces my depraved eyes. _Oh my…_ The man is cracking his neck and doing head rolls. Now as a dancer, head rolls are a basic part of our warm ups, but nobody has ever looked sexier than Edward doing them.

Suddenly, he turns his head toward me with his mouth halfway open like he's about to say something. On seeing my love-struck look though, his faces scrunches up in confusion. "What?" he says.

"Uh…nothing." I smile sweetly at him and extend my hand. "Wipes?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks," he replies. Yes, because guys consider it totally non-macho or some shit to use wipes. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we all covered in the same grime that can be easily removed with a few scented wipes? What's the big deal? Whatever.

The plane lands on time, and we're in San Fran by 1 am on the 19th of December. We push our carts through the airport and to the car rental where the manager tells us to go check out the cars while he fills in the documents. He also said that we can just drop off the car in Seattle in the other branch of their company. So I guess we got a pretty god deal. We're looking at a row of those drive-yourself rental cars, all of them pretty battered, but a few also look amazing.

"Come on, Bella, just choose one," Edward whines. We've been here for the past twenty minutes, and I can't choose between any of these wheels.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" I say sweetly, batting my lashes at him, and then batting his bicep to shut up.

"Only if it's served with a side dish of good humor," he retorts, pinching my arm. I turn to give him my own witty response when something red and shiny behind him catches my eye.

I gasp when it comes into full view after I've pushed Edward aside.

"Edward," I whisper, my hands covering my mouth in surprise. "That's the one." I point to the fucking gorgeous car and start walking toward it.

I can hear his sharp intake of breath and imagine the smirk on his face as he replies, "Oh, Jesus. That's so hot. We're definitely taking that. Good choice, Swan."

By now, the manager's come out and is looking at us like we've lost our mind. "Sir," he says, "that's going to cost $419 for three days, almost double the other cars."

_Shit. _My shoulders slag and I turn to him with a pout. "It's all right," I mumble. "We'll just take the Ford."

"We'll take the red convertible," Edward says. Before I can protest about the cost, he's handed the guy 419 dollars and is in the process of signing the document. _Jeez, the guy's stubborn _and_ fast._

"Edward," I chide and hold his wrist to keep him from signing. "We'll take the Ford. This is too much."

"Swan." He chuckles. "Shut up."

And that's how, fifteen minutes later, I'm stuffing my luggage into the trunk of our very own, for the next three days, 1960 Cadillac Eldorado Convertible.

When I sit in the passenger seat and the car purrs to life, I think I just about orgasm right there. It's fucking amazing times infinity. Really, it is.

"Let's get this party started," Edward shouts and presses down on the accelerator.

I hoot and laugh along with him, and we're peeling out into the highway in the middle of the night, not a hint of sleep in our bones, and the cold winter wind whipping against our faces.

I might just die of the cold, but eh, what's life without a little fun, a little risk?

I turn up the stereo, and the song that blares out makes me laugh all over again.

It's I Can't Drive 55 by Sammy Hager, and I can't help belting out the lyrics along with it. Edward looks at me in surprise and joins me after the second line.

"_One foot on the brake and one on the gas, hey!  
Well, there's too much traffic, I can't pass, no  
So I tried my best illegal move  
A big black and white come and crushed my groove again_

_Go on and write me up for one twenty five_  
_Post my face, wanted dead or alive_  
_Take my license, all that jive_  
_I can't drive fifty five_  
_Oh no! Uh_!"

And on my word, we are definitely _not _driving fifty-five.

* * *

**If you wanna see a picture of the car, there's a link on my profile. **

**Soooo? What d'ya have to say 'bout the car and these two, people? ;) Leave me a review down here!**

**Till the next time!**

**Follow me on twitter: bellstarfics**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the ever awesome response, pimping, favoriting, alerting, recs, and reviews, you guys! I hope y'all had an amazing Christmas, 'coz I had a fabulous one. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. I'm guessing there are about 10 more chapters to go before we wrap it up. Whatd'ya say?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoyy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**19th December 2012**_

"I'm telling you, we need to go right."

"No, Bella, I've made this journey before. It's definitely left."

"Are you blind?" I point to the map. "Or are you just stupid?" He narrows his eyes at me, and sits his ass down on Blush. "Hey! Get off Blush. You'll hurt her."

He jumps down and holds his hands up in surrender, but not after he's muttered distastefully "hurt her precious _Blush_". "All right, I'm not hurting Blush. But just you get your arse in the car so we can be on our way already," he whines.

I've come to realize that Edward Cullen whines and complains like nobody's business when he doesn't get his way. It's actually quite funny and adorable sometimes.

"Arse," I mimic his accent and giggle. He rolls his eyes and his ears tint pink. Like I said, freakin' cute this guy is. "Okay, let's go left. But I'm tellin' ya, Cullen, we'll be lost in an hour."

"We'll see, Swan." He grins in victory and revs the engine as I get in.

After leaving the airport, we drove for four hours straight and then took a two hour nap and some breakfast at a side motel. Since then, we've been on the road again for two hours and have fought about directions about twenty-seven times not counting the most recent one. So basically, we're going at a much slower speed than normal people would.

Oh and I've also named the car Blush. Come on, it just fits! And Blush is definitely a 'she', about which Edward had a lot of protesting to do, _but_ no one beats the puppy dog eyes of Bella Swan. So in that particular battle, I came out as the victor with a victory laugh to go with it.

"You want chips?" I say, offering him some BBQ Pringles. We also stocked up on the junk, and now the entire backseat is full of crap.

"Duh," he replies and begins to shove his face with food. "Bella?" he says after a while.

"Edward?" I repeat in the same tone and drink up the Grappo Fizz.

"Tell me something about your friends."

Some might think that's an odd and random request, but I've also learned in the short time I've known Edward, that he tends to make numerous odd requests. After a point, they stop being…well…odd.

"Okay, well, my best friend is a total and complete nerd. She's actually my exact opposite, but that's what makes me and Angela click so well with each other. Aannddd," I drawl, thinking what else is there to tell about her, "she's doing music at NYU, we're also roommates in this little condo, and every Friday we do movie marathons." We actually just end up crying and bitching about our pathetic love lives the second movie into the marathon, but I don't feel the need to mention that to Edward.

"I think I'd like her," he says, the heart-stopping crooked grin in place on his full lips. "What's your favorite movie?"

I scrunch up my face at that. _No one has just _one_ favorite movie._ "I can't choose _one_ from all the amazing movies," I say in a you're-stupid-if-you-don't-know-this voice. "If you ask action, I'll probably say _Die Another Day_. If you ask romantic, I'll probably say 'oh all of them', and the dancer in me will probably list off _Step Up_ and _Burlesque_." It's like he's asking me to choose between my favorite music, which is again, an endless list. "What's _your_ favorite movie?"

"That's easy. Anything with Clint Eastwood and it's an instant favorite of mine."

I laugh out loud at that. _Such a typical guy._ "So, you mean you'd rather watch _Where Eagles Dare_ rather than_ Goldfinger_?"

He gives me a look of surprise and raises an impressed eyebrow. "Why, Miss Swan, you may just have listed my two all-time favorite movies."

"Really?" I say, giddy about the fact that I was able to. Yeah, don't ask me why I feel that way either, 'cos I got nothin'.

"Yep. Eastwood blew me in the very first scene in _Where Eagles Dare_, and _Goldfinger_ is an all-time Bond classic. There's honestly no competition between these two. Although," he says, a twinkle in his eye and a secretive grin on his face, "the_ foodie_ in me would name another movie entirely."

"_No Reservations_?" I take a guess, this being the only movie that came to my mind which has anything to do with chefs and restaurants and food in general.

"Nope." He glances at me from the corner of his eye. "_Ratatouille_," he says, so softly that I almost missed it. Almost.

I gasp and shift in my seat to stare at him open-mouthed. "No way."

"Yeah, well, my little niece made me watch it with her one day, and then," he says ominously, "there was no going back."

I chuckle and fix my eyes on his profile. The sun is falling slant on his face, making his bronze hair shine and his eyes look like melted gold. This man right here is perfection in so many ways. _If we didn't have to part ways later… if we would've met under different circumstances… But maybe, just maybe, we can make it work between – Shut up, brain!_

"Why, Mr. Cullen, you're a man full of secrets," I say, my mouth a little dry, desperately hanging on to anything that'll distract me from the particular train of thoughts my mind is drifting toward.

He slows down the car a little and half turns his face toward me. I'm not that worried about an accident since we're basically in an isolated stretch of the highway and there's not a living soul nearby.

His eyes fix me in their piercing stare and his face splits into a large grin. "You have no idea, Miss Swan," he says casually, teasingly.

But the look he's giving me… it's anything but casual and teasing. It's intense, and it just about screams desire, and my thoughts are confirmed when his eyes fix on my lips. Suddenly, the air in the car is hot and heavy with anticipation and anxiousness.

Unconsciously, I shift closer to him in my seat. His eyes meet mine for a second and then concentrate once again on my lips.

"Bella," he whispers, leaning a little closer, the car almost crawling on the road now.

"Edward," I exhale, moving my lips toward his.

_Almost there… just one more inch and I'll taste his full, pink lip– _

All of a sudden, the car jerks, and I fall down hard on my ass between the seat and the dashboard, my head crashing against it as I fall oh so mightily.

"OW! Shit!" I shout, rubbing my head, wedged in the minuscule place.

_What the fuck in the name of all that's holy just happened?!_

"Bella!" Edward exclaims. "My God, are you all right?"

"No," I growl. "Help me up."

He holds out his hand and I grasp it, wiggle my ass a little, and finally come out unscathed. _Victory!_

"What the hell just happened?" I ask, rubbing my head where I hit it. "And why did we stop?" I look around, confused, and my eyes fall to the gray smoke coming out of the hood of Blush.

_No. No fucking way._

"Oh shit," I gasp. I turn my panicked face to look at Edward, hoping that I'm wrong. "Don't tell me –"

He nods sullenly. "The engine got overheated, I guess. The car broke down when we were…y'know…"

"But now we're stranded in the middle of nowhere," I cry.

"Yeah well… your precious little Blush works wonders doesn't she?"

And this time, his cute grin only earns him a scowl.

* * *

**Wanna see a picture of Blush? It's there on my profile! What are these two gonna do now...? *taps finger on chin* Oh wait, I already know *cheeky grin***

**Till the next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's the next one! Again, you guys humble and amaze me with all your amazing responses! Thank you, thank you, thank you *muah***

**If I don't see you again before the New Year's, here's wishing all you lovelies and your families a very very happy New Year's! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Oooo, Blush-y baby, come on. Won't you start for mamma? Come on, Blush," I coo at the gorgeous car and caress the steering wheel. At this point, I'll dry hump the car if it asks me to and then maybe it'll start to work again!

"Bella, stop talking to inanimate objects and twist the key once again," Edward says in an exasperated voice. The poor guy decided to be the hero of the day and has been hidden behind the open hood for the past twenty-five minutes since.

I twist the key in the ignition for the umpteenth time, and Blush makes a dying sound, and then well…dies again. "Ugh." I slam the steering wheel. "It's not working. We'll die here," I say matter-of-factly. We've also left the top open since today afternoon, 'cos I just feel really cool that way.

"No, we won't." He does a little more of this, and a little bit of that for the next ten minutes. Then he repeats, "Twist the key again, Bella." _Again._

I huff and do as he says. In my anger, I turn it with a lot more force than needed and the car whirs to life with a huge cloud of smoke going up from the engine.

_But_ _who the fuck cares!_ _It's working again! Oh, my Blush!_

"Get in quick," I shout, and Edward's closed the hood and is in the passenger seat in three seconds flat. I floor the accelerator and we're finally back on the fucking road. "We won't die in the middle of nowhere, Edward," I say, almost crying with the relief I feel.

"I tolj'a we won't, dahling," he says proudly, and in typical guy fashion, drapes one arm over the back of my seat, bends the other over the open windowsill, crosses one leg over the other knee, and fluffs out his chest like he's just won the fucking NFL.

I roll my eyes at his antics. I turn a little toward him and say, "You know you're awfully full of – OH MY GOD!"

I want to double over in laughter on seeing his face but control it 'cos I'm badass like that. His face is covered in black soot from the smoke earlier, and it's absolutely hilarious! But if I laugh, he'll know something's wrong, and then he'll clean himself up, and we can't have that.

"What?" he says, alarmed.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I saw something in the woods, it's nothing," I say dismissively, all the while holding my stomach with one arm to keep the laughter in.

"O'right," he acquiesces, but I can tell he doesn't actually believe me. Heh, I wouldn't believe me either.

We drive in silence for a while, and after we've picked up lunch from a drive-thru motel in some little town, Edward takes over the wheel.

About an hour later, I start to feel my bladder get heavy with the smoothie I had earlier.

_Knew I shouldn't have had that! _

The part we're driving through right now is considerably warm for the afternoon, so I wiggle my way to the backseat to change out of my jeans and into my shorts to relieve some of the pressure. 'Cos heaven knows I need to hold on for another hour or two, as the last sign we passed said that the next washroom would be a long time and many more miles.

"Get yo' arse outta my face, Swan. I'm drivin'," Edward says, lightly pushing my butt away from his face and toward the backseat.

"Edward? Are you gay?" I say, as I begin to unbutton my jeans. I never really took off my shorts from underneath before, so I guess it's easier for me now. "Okay, that's rude. Are you homosexual?"

He laughs loudly and shakes his head. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm straight. Why do you ask?"

"You told me to _move_ my ass instead of enjoying it being right in front – hey, don't look!" I warn him as I'm taking off my shirt to put on a cleaner bra. "I need to change my… uh…my bra." My cheeks go red and I duck behind his seat.

"You do realize we're in an open car, right?"

"Answer my first question," I say, kicking his seat with my knee for emphasis.

"It's really, really distracting, Bella. I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't interested, but I've imagined a lot about your arse… and other parts of your anatomy, than I probably should. You're too hot for your own good, Miss Swan." I can hear the effort in his voice in admitting this and imagine his ears tinting pink, only to make me feel better.

He's a freakin' cutie of epic proportions.

"Awww, that's so sweet, Cullen. You make me feel so loved," I say and tickle his legs from under the seat. He jumps up in surprise and then tells me to "Cut it out, Swan."

Though he lets out a chuckle in the end and says, "You deserve all the love, dahling."

I pull over my sports bra and clasp on the sexy, new black one. After I've worn my shirt over it, I climb back to the front seat and wear my Uggs. "Why, thank you."_ He's not going to love me much after my next sentence though._ "Umm…Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to pee." My very sharp brain thought that getting rid of the tight jeans would help. But so much moving to actually remove the jeans made the pressure more, and now I_ really_ need to pee. Like, desperately.

"We crossed the sign twenty minutes back, Bella. It's at least two more hours till another washroom. Can't you hold it?" He looks at me in concern and then squeezes my thigh. For some odd reason, it makes me want to pee even more now. Shit.

"No, Edward, I really can't." I start bouncing my legs up and down. "I have to go now."

He lets out a groan and says, "Bella, we don't know whether this stupid car" – I pinch his arm for calling Blush 'this stupid car', and he corrects himself – "whether _Blush_ would start again if I kill the engine now. Just two more hours, baby, please?" he begs.

"Edward," I whine. "I really can't!"

And that's how, ten minutes later, I'm maneuvering my way through tall grasses to find myself a suitable place to pee. "What if there are snakes here?" I shout in his direction.

"There are no snakes here. Jesus, just hurry up, Bella!"

"No, you come here with me," I say like a petulant child. I hear him getting out of the car, leaving the key in the ignition to keep it running, and muttering something as his footsteps come closer. "Okay, stop right there."

His footsteps halt. I continue, "Now I want you to turn around and cover your eyes –"

"Why should I cover my eyes if I'm turning around anyway?!" he exclaims.

"Just…just hurry up and do it, Edward!" I start taking my shorts off. "Now cover your ears as well and think you're somewhere else."

"What?" he shouts. "Why?"

"I don't want you to hear me pee! That's disgusting. Hurry up," I say, still jumping up and down with the shorts halfway down my legs.

"Fine, fine. My eyes are closed, my ears are covered, and I'm somewhere else."

I quickly relieve myself and almost cry as a big burden seems to have left my body. As I'm pulling the shorts up my hips, I hear the engine rev. _Oh God, I can't believe Edward left me alone here!_

I stomp through the grass in fury ready to give him a piece of my mind, when I see him still standing in the same position with his back to me and his fingers in his ears. _Oh shit._

_Oh. Shit._

FUCK.

I run toward him and shake him. "Edward," I shout. "Someone's stealing Blush!"

* * *

**Ooooo now what? Hehe. Okay, don't hate, but it might be more than 2 days for my next update. I've got a lot of shit to do with the visiting family for the New Year's n stuff, so I don't whether I'll be able to update on time.**

**Don't forget to review down here! **

**Till the next time *hugs***

**Follow me on twitter: bellstarfics**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the wait. But now I'm back in town and we'll be keeping up the usual posting schedule. Thanks once again for all the lovin'! You rox my sox, bitches *muah***

**Enjoyy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"STOP, you fucking sons of bitches!" I yell, running full speed behind my Blush. "I will find and kill every single one of you motherfucking thieves, you bloody losers!"

They accelerate the car, and three out of the five guys turn around to laugh in my face. "She's ours now, little lovely. Good luck finding your way back home!" one of them shouts.

I give him the middle finger and yell, "Die in hell, robbers!"

I'm panting hard as I come to a stop, 'cos at the speed they're going, there's no way we can catch up. I turn to look at Edward who's stopped running a long time back.

I run to him and smack him in the shoulder. "You're tha fuckin' guy! Why didn't 'chu stop 'em?"

He wobbles a little as I smack him once more, and panting almost as hard as me, he replies, "Okay, first of all, I didn't get what you just said. What language was that? Secondly, there was no way we could've stopped them, so there."

I stomp my foot and point an accusing finger at him. "It's your bloody fault for leaving the key in the ignition." As I say the words, I know it's actually not but, eh, I'm not in the self-critical mode right now. "What the fuck are we going to do now?" I cry and fist my hair.

He chuckles. I glare at him. He says, "You kiss your father with that dirty mouth of yours, Miss Swan?" I then roll my eyes and tell him to "Shut the fuck up."

Stressful situations bring out the worst in yours truly. Fucking sue me!

After a few minutes, I've calmed down enough to think clearly. Next to me, Edward's sitting on the road of the practically empty highway, looking deep in thought.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" I say softly as I sit cross-legged beside him. He turns to smirk at me, and I mouth a "sorry". He smiles and pulls me into his side, and then kisses the top of my head.

And just like that, things aren't that bad sitting here in the middle of an endless stretch of asphalt.

He says, "I do remember that there was a small town about thirty miles from here. We could walk?"

"Thirty miles?" I gasp.

"Come on, Swan, you're a dancer," he teases. "You can keep up."

I jump up and hold my hand out to him. "Let's get this party on the road."

_~6 hours later~_

"I can-can't walk anymore," I wheeze, totally out of breath and totally parched. I gulp. "How much farther?"

He pants and looks at his wristwatch. "It's 8pm right now, so we should be reaching in about fifteen minutes."

I nod and trudge on, holding my stomach and coughing occasionally. Approximately twenty minutes later, I see light and activity ahead. I grasp Edward's hand and urge him forward; his whines and grunts all the way have given me a headache, I tell ya'.

"Hurry up, fattie! Gosh, you need to work out more," I say.

He huffs and mumbles, "Sue me for loving food a little too much. And I'm not a fattie! I'm totally wankered!"

I roll my eyes at him and push him to move a little faster. "Stop using your British slang with me," I say, and then giggle, mimicking him. "Wankered."

_What a big baby this guy is._

We walk around the hick little town which doesn't even have roads. It's like a bum-fuck place in the middle of nowhere. I've given up all hope of ever finding Blush again, anyway.

And then, finally, freakin' _finally_, I see this huge barrel with a tap and water dripping from it.

I run toward it and twist the tap, positioning my mouth right under it. "Oh God," I moan as the water begins to soothe my parched throat. Edward takes up space under the other barrel beside me and begins guzzling water like a fish.

Once I've had my fill, I turn, and my eyes fall on the gorgeous man beside me. He has _the_ most amazing butt I've ever laid eyes on, and mind you, I've seen pretty amazing butts what with being a dancer and all. It comes with the territory. But this man… he sure as sugar is something else. I discreetly lean back a little and shamelessly ogle the _fine_ specimen on display.

"Okay, I'm done," he says, straightening up. I quickly revert my eyes and stand upright, clearing my throat. He smirks. "Aww don't get too turned on only by the ogling now, Bella."

I blush scarlet. "Yeah, whatever." _Swallow me, Earth._ I hurriedly change the subject. "Let me…uh…let me clean your face."

He scrunches up said face and rubs his hand over it. "What's wrong with my – _Oh Jesus_! What is this black goo?!"

I laugh as he begins to wash his face in panic. Some of the soot still remains, while half of it disappeared down his neck with the sweat. "_That_ happened when all that smoke went up after you fixed Blush." I laugh, thinking about that time. _Oh Blush…_

He huffs, still splashing his face with water. "You're a mean woman."

I laugh again at his utter cuteness and take some of the water in my palm to help him clean up. "Here, let me help."

I gently rub my wet hand over his forehead, and then his eyelids, and then his cheekbones. And suddenly, nothing is amusing anymore. My breath hitches as my fingers continue to caress the side of his neck, and his eyes fix me in their gaze. His hands wind their way around my waist and he lightly pulls me flush against him.

Now, our faces mere centimeters apart, I can feel his hot breath on my lips. I can feel the circular motion of his thumbs as they trace circles on the dimples on my lower back. I can feel his hard chest against my breasts which are smashed against him. And I can feel the wetness pooling in my panties, the light blush that takes over my cheeks.

But most of all, I can feel the desire and pure lust in Edward's eyes and face all the way into my bones. He starts to lower his head, and I begin to stretch up on my toes.

"Bella," he whispers. His hands leave my back to cradle my face gently between them.

My hands lock around his neck, holding him in place, and I breathe, "Oh, Edward…"

I tilt my head slightly and begin to slowly close my eyes. My lips brush against his.

Heaven.

And then I make the mistake of fluttering my eyelids just as he presses his lips harder against mine.

"Edward," I cry, breaking the kiss. He looks dazed as I jump out of his arms and begin bouncing in place.

"Huh?" he says, blinking a few times._ Aww, the cutie. _

I hold him by the bicep and turn him three-sixty degrees. "Look at that!"

He gasps and then shouts, "We found Blush!"

_~MCS~_

About fifteen minutes of snooping around the little town, we find out that five men brought in Blush, and they're now in some little bar which is next to the only motel here.

I checked out my lovely Blush from the other side if the grills where the bastards had stored her away. We also found a little place around the fences from where we could sneak in, but alas, there was obviously no key in the car when Edward squeezed himself through the hole to check her out.

"Okay," I say, pointing to the motel named 'Casa Casa'. _Uh…yeah…nice name. _"That's the motel. So," I drawl, looking around for a bar, "the bar has to be somewhere here."

Just then, a drunken couple stumbles out of a wooden gate and behold the loud music from inside! We've found our bum-fuck bar in this bum-fuck town. We quickly make our way toward it, and I squint a little to look at the name. Fire Burnin'. _What a lame name for a – _

The door opens again, and this time, the sight that greets us has my mouth falling open.

Edward chokes beside me. "That's a strip club!"

I laugh and pat him on the back. "Oh, boy, we've got a lot of shit to do tonight."

* * *

**These two... as a reviewer said for the last chapter "they just can't catch a break, can they?" Lol, I'm guessing not! **

**Leave me a review down here, pretty please *gives an Edward smirk***

**Till the next time *bows***

**Follow me on twitter: bellstarfics**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll just thank y'all for the amazing words you throw at me in all your reviews. Keep 'em coming, lovely people! You make my day with these, and I love it that you love the story so much!**

**Now, moving on with the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Bella, I said I'm not going in there."

"You're being a pussy! Don't tell me you've never been in a strip club before!"

"What if one of those five guys recognizes us?"

I halt my feet and hold up my hands. "Fine, you prude! I'll go around the back and see if…if…" _What am I going to see anyway_? "I'll just be right back okay? You stay here."

What I do find out, out back though… Sweet baby Jesus, life is surprising sometimes!

I return to Edward ten minutes later with a huge grin on my face and a bounce in my step. "Four of them are inside and the big, burly, bald one with an open leather jacket and a dragon tattoo on his arm has the key to our Blush," I announce proudly. "Come with me." I hold my hand out to him.

He looks at me apprehensively. "Where are we going?"

I huff and take his hand. "Just…come on."

I walk with The Prude in tow around the back of the club and enter backstage. I look around for the DJ I just talked to and spot him by the line of accessories for the strippers. I giggle as Edward's hand tightens around mine.

"Hey, DJ!" I holler, wildly waving my free hand. "We're ready. Get a few of those accessories."

"Bella," Edward yells and spins me around to face him. His eyes are wide with shock and he looks absolutely horrified. _Oh my dear, dear British menu organizer… You won't know what hit you._

I look up at him innocently. "Yeah?" I say, biting my lip to hold in my laughter, and out of the corner of my eye, I see the DJ approaching us.

He sternly eyes the DJ, who's now beside me and holding a faux fur scarf. His eyes snap to mine and he shakes me slightly. "Are you crazy, Bella? You're going to strip for all these men out there just for the keys?! It doesn't fucking matter! We'll get another one. Let's go." He starts to pull me away.

I pull him back and snatch the hot pink faux fur scarf from the DJ. "You're on ten seconds," the DJ says and leaves us.

I turn to Edward with a big-ass smirk on my face. His eyes narrow and he warns me, "You don't have to do this, Bella."

"Who said _I'm_ doing anything?" I say, winking at him, and his eyes widen in realization. In a jiffy, I have the scarf around his neck, and I've pushed him toward the stage.

"I'm NOT – " he begins in panic, but just then, the lights come on and the opening beats to _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ start blaring through the club. He freezes.

"Shake that sexy booty for me, Cullen," I yell from backstage. I run out back again, and this time when I emerge from the front entrance of the club, I see Edward's ashen face on the stage.

_Oh shit. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

The crowd of about sixty men starts booing, and Edward's just frozen in the same position behind the pole. I start waving my arms wildly, trying to catch Edward's attention. His eyes finally fall upon me and he looks scared as all hell.

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

I start to gyrate my hips with the beat and simultaneously point to the bald guy who has the keys to Blush. Edward finally seems to snap out of his daze, and a slow, sexy smirk begins to spread across his face as he eyes me dancing in the back like a stripper, dancing like _he _should be.

He walks seductively toward the pole, his eyes fixed to me all this time. Under his intense stare, I really begin to feel the rhythm in my bones and the wetness in my panties. He steps around the pole and smirks full on at the men looking up at him expectantly.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

He undoes the buckle on his belt and starts rolling his hips. The crowd seems to liven up and take notice now. After he's shucked off his belt in the crowd, he slowly starts taking off his jacket. The crowd goes absolutely _wild_ as they see Edward in all his white wife-beater glory.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more_

And me? I'm frozen and staring open mouthed at the Adonis before me. He begins to get off the stage, simultaneously taking off the wife-beater. His eyes suddenly snap to me and he winks. And I die.

_Ungh…_ This was definitely not a good idea for my panties.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

Now gyrating his hips and singing along with the lyrics, Edward walks toward the guy with the keys. And the guy? He looks like he just won a million dollar lottery. Edward stands in front of him and starts patting him down in time with the music.

This man is smarter than I gave him credit for. _If he keeps this up, the bald thief will fucking hand him the keys with his own ten fingers._

As Edward reaches the back pocket though, something changes, his eyes suddenly light up and he falters for a second. _He's found the keys!_ I start bouncing in place, ready to get out of here already.

_Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!_

And then… as the song comes to an end, so does Edward's journey up the guy's butt. And as I look closely, I see that he doesn't have the key.

_What in hell?_ I look up at his face, confused, when my eyes fall on the bald guy's hands.

He has them around Edward's neck and he's moving in to kiss him.

_Oh God! Oh shit! Shit shit shit…_

Edward's eyes widen for a second, and I gasp, but in the nick of time, Edward ducks down. I let out a sigh of relief and decide to finally go and rescue him.

But the guy with the keys has other plans. He holds Edward by the ass and throws him over his shoulder like he weighs fucking nothing!

Edward starts screaming, and the guy covers his mouth and bellows, "You're mine tonight, gorgeous."

I run toward him full speed, pushing my way through the throng of huge, apparently gay, men. By the time I reach them, I only see Edward's panicked face and flailing arms as he's carried toward the motel.

_Oh, holy fuck, this was _definitely_ not a good idea._

* * *

**Ooooo what now? What's she gonna do? Or more importantly, what's he gonna do? *cackles* This is going to be fun! Next one up in 2 days.**

**Leave a review down here! It's honestly better than Edward almost stripping to Def Leppard, and that's no small feet! So don't forget top press than button down there.**

**Till the next time *giggles***


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, okay, I know I suck at updating. But I swear this time it was Dave's (the guys who fixes my internet) fault. He delayed it over the weekend, and then I couldn't post. Well, here it is now and it's extra long! Next one up tomorrow to make up.**

**Enjoyy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I run as fast my feat would carry me, but the guy is in a big hurry to… _be_ with Edward. So by the time I reach the second floor of the motel, all I see is Edward holding on to the frame of the doorway, pleading for the guy to let him go, and then he's pulled in and the door's banged shut.

"Fuck," I cry, running toward the room. I stand uselessly outside the door, pacing, thinking what to do, and fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

And then I hear Edward's yelps from inside. I freeze, and my eyes go wide and my hands fly to my mouth in shock. "Oh shit," I breathe.

I look to my right and see a housekeeping cart. I do the first thing that comes to my mind – I steal a bucket of ice from there and run back to the room. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, I plaster a smile to my face and knock on the door, all the while, shivering in my shoes.

The door is wrenched open and the guy, who's triple my size, scowls down at me. "What?" he growls.

I cringe on seeing him only in his boxers, his flabby chest and stomach smattered with light brown hair. I shudder and puke in mouth a little at the sight.

"H-here's your i-ice, Sir," I stutter out, holding the bucket in front of me like a talisman.

His scowl turns menacing now. "My ice? I ain't ordered no ice," he growls again.

"Someone d-definitely ordered some ice, Sir," I say, adding a little more confidence into my shaky voice.

"Who is it, honey?" I hear Edward in the background. _Honey? _

The guy shifts, a shy smile lights up his face which looks awkward as all hell there. He turns to beam at Edward and shyly says, "Housekeeping. She's brought ice which I didn't order."

I peer around the guy to look at Edward, and what I see… Damn, if I don't choke on my own spit and die of shock. He's wearing a red robe and eating grapes directly from a bunch of 'em. He discreetly winks at me, and my mouth falls open in shock.

_What the fuck is going on?_

"Oh, let her come in. I ordered," Edward says and throws a grape flirtatiously at… the… guy. _Huh? _

"Alright," he concedes and opens the door wide to let me in.

I walk in with the bucket clutched to my chest and look around the room. The guy turns to Edward, and I mouth "What the fuck?", while Edward just smirks away. He puts his hand on the guy's naked chest, and I literally gag in the background.

"Go to the bathroom, honey. Remember what I said? Won't you do it fo' me?" Edward says, running his finger down to the guy's stomach. My gagging has now almost reached the puking point.

_Did Edward just bat his eyelashes at him?!_

The guy groans. "Aww, do I have to?"

Edward pushes him a little toward the bathroom. "You promised," he drawls.

The guy smirks and fucking _blushes_, and goes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Immediately, Edward jumps into action, taking off the robe and pulling his shorts on. He takes his wife-beater and jacket and thrusts them into my hands. He digs through the guy's jeans, which are lying on the table, and takes out the keys to Blush. _Victory!_

He then pushes me out of the room and whisper-yells, "Run, run, run!" And we take off running down the motel with a shirtless Edward beside me. Behind us, we hear heavy footsteps and some shouting.

I shoot him a panicked look, and he stops, tries a few doors, finally finds one unlocked, and pulls me into the room, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him.

Our breaths are heavy as we hear the footsteps come close… and then pass our room. I breathe a sigh of relief. "How'd you get him to go into the bathroom?" I whisper, looking out the peephole.

"I told him that I didn't like his chest hair at all. He went in thea' to shave," he answers.

I laugh and look up at Edward with a smirk on my face. My smirk quickly dies as I see the look on _his _face though. His eyes are dark, and he looks dangerous…staring at me like I'm a prey and he's my predator.

"Edward," I whisper, his clothes falling from my grasp. He traps me against the door, both his hands flat on the door beside my face as he leans down, inches away from my mouth. My eyes dart to his lips, and I want nothing more than feeling them all over my body.

"You've made me suffer a lot tonight, Miss Swan," he says, his breath hot against my face. He grounds his hips into mine, and I groan as I feel his erection.

"Well, I saved you in the end, didn't I?" I wind my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. My lips move in synchronization with his as he continues to hump me against the door. His one hand goes to my butt, and he pushes me up, encouraging me to wrap my legs around his waist. And I jump, literally, at the opportunity.

Our tongues tangle, and I lick his lips with the tip of my tongue as he kneads my ass over the little shorts I'm wearing. I desperately rub my centre against his erection, seeking any kind of friction for my throbbing pussy.

We're both breathless as he breaks our kiss and leans his forehead against mine. "Don't you think I deserve some kind of a reward for being the hero of the day and getting the keys to your precious Blush?" he says, and lightly pecks my lips, the gorgeous crooked smirk in place on his plump lips.

_Hero of the day. Hero of my life. _My_ hero._ "Bed," I order.

In no time, we're both on the bed with him covering my body with his as he begins to kiss me hungrily again. We break the kiss for a millisecond, as he quickly takes my shirt off. The jacket was chucked somewhere on the way over.

I run my hands up and down his back, moaning as I feel his muscles ripple. He tears his lips from my mouth, and his eyes glaze over as he looks at my black lace covered breasts.

"So _fuckin'_ sexy," he says huskily, his accent more pronounced than ever. I feel my hot pussy getting wetter as his velvet voice wraps around me. _And the accent…_ _Jesus!_

I scratch my nails at the nape of his neck. "Why, Mr. Cullen, do you kiss a lady with that dirty mouth of yours?" I say, smirking as I throw his words back at him.

His eyes snap ato mine and a grin spreads across his face. "Oh I do a lot more than _just_ kiss a lady with this mouth of mine."

And then he takes my nipple into his mouth over the bra. I moan as he swirls his tongue around my hard bud and sucks it into his mouth. His other hand pinches the other nipple, and my back arches off the bed in pleasure. His hands immediately go to my back and he unclasps my bra, pulling it off.

"So fuckin' sexy _and_ gorgeous," he says, his eyes looking at me almost in worship. His mouth immediately latches on to my nipple again as he suckles, nips, and nibbles. "Amazing fuckin' tits," he mutters as he places open-mouthed kisses on my tits. I moan and writhe underneath him.

"God, Edward – _unf_ – more, _please_," I beg, my hands pulling relentlessly at his hair. He lets go with a pop, and he very, very sweetly kisses under my jaw.

"What do you want, dahling?" he whispers in my ear. He completely stills his hands and body, a challenging smirk on his face.

_Shit. He's going to make me spell it out, the bastard._

A blush begins to take over my cheeks and spreads all the way down to my chest, going lower as I flush harder, fumbling for words. Edward's eyes follow the trail of my blush, and when he reaches my centre, he slowly begins to pull down my shorts. Cool air hits my hot, wet pussy, and the air is suddenly thick with the smell of my arousal.

"I want you, Edward," I say. His eyes are fixed between the apex of my thighs, and I start breathing harder just seeing him watch how wet I am for him.

"You want me to what, Bella?" he says huskily.

_Oh God, please don't do this to me!_ But as soon as I imagine his mouth against my pussy, the words just tumble out, "I want you to lick my…pussy."

His eyes snap to mine and a smirk spreads across his face. "Now, was that so hard?"

He immediately slides off the bed, grabbing my thighs and pulling me down with him. He sits on his knees on the floor, my pussy right in front of his face.

He presses his nose against my centre and takes a long, deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut. "Simply mouth-watering. I was right," he says, sending vibrations against my clit.

My own eyes screw shut, and I fist his hair in my hands, whimpering as I feel him kiss me over my panties. He begins to lick me over the fabric, and I feel it all, but it's still not painfully _enough_. I hear a tearing sound, and just like that, my panties are gone. _Fuck it, who cares?_

I cry out in pleasure as Edward begins to suck on my clit. His tongue laps at my wetness, and he circles my opening with its tip. He keeps sucking my clit repeatedly, literally pulling his head minutely back with my clit in his mouth. It's fucking _maddening_. And when he inserts his tongue inside me, and then replaces it with two fingers… I fucking _scream_.

He growls and pumps his fingers in and out of me, his tongue makes circular motion on my pussy, and in no time, I'm coming hard as I thrash and cry out his name.

_Best. Oral. Ever. _

"Bella, I have to be inside you," he says, his eyes begging me to allow him. I nod frantically, still coming down from my orgasm, but already wet for his cock.

He hurriedly removes his shorts and boxers, and pulls out a foil packet from his wallet. He rolls it over his long, very hard cock, and I whimper a little just imaging it inside me, filling me, stretching me.

Edward climbs on top of me and rests his palm on the bed on either side of my face. He stares deep into my eyes and then kisses me with a passion that I've never felt before. I can taste myself on his mouth, and I'm just as ready and wet for him as I could possibly be. He breaks the kiss, the tip of his cock brushes against my clit, and he breathes against my lips, "You ready, baby?"

I simply shift a little and take the tip of his cock inside me. "As I'll ever be," I whisper. He groans and slides inside me in one swift motion. I gasp as I get used to the feel of him inside me, stretching me more than I've ever been before. He starts to move in and out of me. Again and again. Faster and deeper.

I claw at his back, throwing my head back as I feel my orgasm coming. "Edward," I scream, as he thrusts in deep, hitting my g-spot. He does it over and over again, and I've reached my peak. "I'm – I'm gonna come, baby," I cry, and my walls clench around him repeatedly.

"Good," he says. "Because… I don't think… I can hold much longer… either." He thrusts harder each time between his words, and on the last one, I come apart screaming as I scratch the fuck out of his back.

I feel him come in the condom too, and my head falls against the bed with a thud. I feel spent, exhausted, and this other deep feeling stirs inside my chest. But mostly, I'm just…blissfully happy.

"That was… I-have-no-words-amazing-will-have-to-do amazing," Edward says breathlessly, his head lying between my breasts.

I laugh, my hands massaging his hair as he groans contentedly. "Yeah, you got that right."

"Don't laugh, beautiful, I'm still inside you," he warns, and I feel his flaccid self getting… not so flaccid anymore.

I take my tits in my hands and smash his face between them playfully. "Don't slow down, boy. We still have another round to go," I say, laughing, as his tongue darts out to lick the underside of my breast.

He pulls up to stare at me with the crooked grin in place, his semi now completely hard again. "You, Bella Swan, were fucking made for me."

* * *

**Whoop! *fist pump* They finally do it! Let me know aallll your thoughts on this chapter. Leave me a review and make my Monday all awesome sorts.**

**Till the next time *kisses***

**Follow me on Twitter: bellstarfics**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the lovin', you guys! Your reviews make me crack up, and I love that you find my little try at humor good enough. Thanks sooo much once again!**

**Moving on.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2012**_

_What in hell?_

I pat the empty sheets next to me, dread filling my chest as I go deathly quiet to listen to any sounds coming from anywhere in the room. But I hear absolutely nothing.

Light streams in through the window, and on checking my phone, I see that it's five in the morning.

He didn't leave did he? No, no he wouldn't.

"Edward," I croak out, sitting up and pulling the sheets around my naked body. There's no response, and that's when I really begin to freak out. I hunt for my clothes around the room and put them on, sans panties. I don't even have his number, so it's not like I can call him up.

I check the dingy bathroom, and on seeing that it's empty, I stifle the nausea threatening to overtake me.

_No, he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't._

I wrench open the door to the room, desperate to go find him.

"Ow, shit!" I shout, as Edward falls backward against my feet causing me to fall down on my ass. "What the hell were you doing sitting against the door, moron?" I say, relief surging through me like a tidal wave, and my ass hurting like a bitch.

"I was reading my book outside, since I didn't want to disturb you with the lights on," he says as he gets up and offers me his hand.

I brush my hair from my face and look up at him. He's smiling warmly at me, looking absolutely gorgeous all freshly showered and shaved. As I look up at him, last night's sexcapades make me flush, his warm eyes make me melt, and I realize that I more than just _like_ this guy.

After a few seconds of just me dumbly staring at him, he scrunches up his face in confusion, and says, "What?" looking adorable as all hell.

"I thought you'd left," I whisper. And for some reason, I stay glued to the floor, staring up at Edward.

He looks baffled for a moment, and then he smirks at me. I yelp in surprise as he bends and scoops me up bridal style, the crooked grin making him look like a little boy. I can't help but return the smirk, and I turn to mush as he kisses me full on the mouth.

"Bella, I'm the guy who'd stay in the next morning and make you breakfast. The kinda guy who'd shyly ask you out on a date and then kiss you on your doorstep." He carries me to the bed and sits me down on the edge, himself sitting on his knees on the floor, between my legs. He looks up at me as his hands rub up and down my thighs, and I wind my fingers through his hair. "I guess, what I'm saying is that I… I more than just _like_ you, Miss Swan. You're so beautiful, smart, so full of life, sometimes silly, but mostly so bloody endearing that it makes my heart soar. I know I've known you for a day and a half basically, but I just…the way I feel about you… the connection I have with you… one day with you makes me want so much more." He takes my hands in both of his and looks into my eyes. My breath hitches. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, Isabella Swan?"

My eyes fell with unshed tears, and I whisper, "Why does it feel like you just went down on one knee and proposed to me with a solitaire in your hand?"

He laughs. "Well, your expectations are quite high, Bella," he jokes. "I'm not sure I can afford a solitaire."

I chuckle and blink the irrational tears away. He takes a deep breath and says, "So, are we an item or what?"

I laugh loudly and hug him tightly to my chest, burying my face in his hair. "Yes, Edward Cullen, we're _definitely_ an item."

And it doesn't matter that he lives in Seattle and I love in New York. We'll make it work. Because when you have something like this, you don't let things like a few hundred miles get in the way.

_~MCS~_

So, we sneaked out of the motel at five thirty in the morning, after a quickie against the door of the room, and were on the road within fifteen minutes with Blush purring – uh…grunting as we drove away into the sunset.

Well, not really, but we did drive away into the sunrise.

"Alright," I say as we cross the twenty mile mark. "So how much more time till we reach Seattle?"

Edward does the math in his head. "We should be there by tomorrow morning around this time."

I nod and say, more to myself, "And then another three hours to Forks."

"Forks?" Edward says, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? I've to go down to Forks from Seattle. That's where my dad lives, and that's where I spend every holiday since…as far as I can remember," I say.

"No…you didn't tell me," he says, his eyes tightening around the edges, his fingers grasp the steering wheel tighter, and his jaw clenches repeatedly.

"Edward?" I ask worriedly. "What's wrong? I'm sorry I forgot to mention I have to go further from Seattle. Why are you so…angry?" I scrunch up my face in confusion.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I just… look, I'm sorry I got angry, but I wasn't angry at you. I just assumed that you were going to Seattle as well, and that we could spend the holiday together. It was stupid, forgive me."

He looks so disappointed, and so fucking cute, I just have to pinch his cheeks and coo. I laugh as he swats my hand away and makes a face at me. "I'll spend Christmas Eve with my family, and drive up to you for Christmas?" he says, looking hopeful.

My heart honestly aches as I answer him. "My father doesn't really…take well to my… umm… boyfriends, if you know what I mean?" I see him gulp and nod. "We can meet on the 26th, though, I'll drive down. Give me your address and phone number," I say, and dig out a notepad and pen from my backpack.

He rattles off his address and number, and then beams at me and rewards me with a kiss 'for being the best girlfriend already.'

About an hour later, it's finally my turn to drive. Edward sleeps with his head on my lap, sprawled on the joint sofa-cum-seat, his feet dangling off the door of the open car.

Around one in the afternoon, we stop at a little restaurant on the side of the road. It looks pretty good, and we settle in a booth.

We have a Coke fight, and we literally end up drenching each other in Coke. Don't ask me how any of this started. One minute we were ordering, the next minute we were soaking wet. We have a Beer Chug match, wherein whoever chugs a pitcher of beer first gets free dessert. The patrons go crazy shouting "Chug! Chug! Chug!" as Edward and I fight out the Chug War. I lose that particular match though.

It's a win-win for us both when I take him to the bathroom of the restaurant and give him a thorough fuck. He thrusts into me hard and fast as I bend over the counter, his fingers rub my pussy, and I cry out in pleasure.

He suddenly spins me around and sits me on the counter-top, and then starts thrusting into me again from the front. he lightly pinches my clit, as his hard cock drives into me, the walls of my pussy clamp down hard on him. I scream and moan as he fondles my breasts and pushes my tits together, placing open mouthed kisses all over them, lapping his tongue on my flesh, and fucking me into oblivion.

It's rough, it's hard, and it's fucking amazing.

* * *

**These two are just lovely aren't they? :') **

**Leave your thoughts down here, coz you know you want to *wink wink*. No really, though, press that review button.**

**Till the next time!**

**Follow me on twitter: bellstarfics**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG what is this? An MCS update? :O Yeah, it really is. I'm going to make excuses for the late update, cos' I have none except school keeping me busy (which really is true). **

**So here it is and I hope you like it!**

* * *

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2012**_

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You're not in New York boarding your plane, are you?"

_Shit. Busted._

I guiltily look up at Edward, who's been driving at a snail's pace for the past ten minutes I've been on the phone, and my face colors up in embarrassment. "Uh… I don't know what you're talking about?"

_Guess who just won an award for being the best liar ever? Yeah, I wasn't even in the nominations._

He sighs, and I imagine him rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. "There's no flight scheduled to Seattle for the next fifteen hours." He coughs. "Are you even coming home for the holidays?"

"Of course I am!" I shout. "In fact, I'll be there in approximately seventeen hours." The car jerks a little when I say that, and I look up at Edward questioningly, wondering if something's wrong with Blush. He just gives me a sheepish smile, and I shrug, turning my eyes back to the road.

"Are you driving here?!" he yells, and I hear the scrape of wood on tile.

"Yeah, I'm sorta… I…uh…" I sigh. "Yeah, Dad, I'm driving to Forks."

"All by yourself? _Alone_?"

And here I was, hoping to have a _merry_ Christmas. "No… not alone. I'm with… someone…"

"Who?" he demands.

And I don't think it's wise to tell my Dad that I'm with a guy I met two days ago in an airport, and that he's been my boyfriend for half a day. "Umm… I've been with this guy for about… two months –"

Edward gives me a questioning and slightly worried look, and I mouth 'I'll explain later'.

"What's your boyfriend's name, and why didn't I know about this before?"

I've just about had it with the overbearing nature of my dad. I get that he means well, but come on! I'm not a kid anymore, and I have every right mentioned in that Constitution.

"Because I don't feel the need to tell you everything, Charlie," I snap. When I hear his gasp of shock at my outburst, I immediately feel guilty and take on a softer, but stern tone. "Dad, look, you have got to stop treating me like an irresponsible teenager. I'm an independent woman, and I honestly don't think it's so abnormal for me to have a boyfriend. I've really had enough of your overbearing crap all through my teenage years. This guy… he's special, and I want you to treat him right. In fact, he's coming over for Christmas," I tell more than ask him.

This time, the car comes to a dead halt. I chew on my lip and avoid looking into the golden eyes that I can feel baring a hole in my face.

"Alright," he grumbles, sounding thoroughly chastened. "Tell me his name at least?"

"Edward Cullen," I say, my eyes still downcast, and a smile automatically tugs at the corner of my lips.

He huffs. "He better be treating you right, Bells."

"Better than right, Dad. You'll see," I say confidently.

We say our goodbyes, well Charlie says "Just hurry up and get here already", and then hang up. Since I can't avoid it any longer, I turn my eyes to look up at Edward.

"What?" I say, on seeing a face-splitting grin on his lips, and his brow cocked as if to say 'wanna tell me what that was about?'

"Don't 'what' me, Bella Swan," he says, nudging me in the side with his elbow. My grin mirrors his.

I laugh. "Would you like to spend Christmas with me, Mr. Cullen?"

"You bet'cha, baby!" he exclaims and does a fist pump. His eyes soften, and he takes my hand between his. "I'm special?"

I shift in my seat and wiggle my way into his lap, straddling him. He looks up into my eyes and rubs my back, as I wind my hands around his neck. "And why do you doubt that?"

He chuckles and kisses me on the lips, and then the tip of my nose. The grin never leaves me face when I'm with this man, I tell ya'. "You should know that you're pretty damn special to me too. And I'm so, so glad that abysinnia for Christmas, baby."

I just about die when he says "I'll be seeing you" in that sexy accent of his, and it comes out as "abysinnia". And when he calls me 'baby', I get wet _every damn time_. Sinful man, this Edward Cullen.

I peck his lips. "I'm glad too, Edward. Now can we get back on the road so that my dad doesn't combust with the waiting, please?"

After he decides that he wants to kiss the hell out of me and have a humping session right there on the side of a highway, we finally get back on the road. I sleep on his lap all through the afternoon, and we stop at an In-and-Out for lunch.

What I told my dad about Edward being special? That was one hundred percent true. Even though I've known him for a mere two days, fuck if I can live without him now! I can't imagine not seeing his gorgeous face, or not being able to hear him call me 'baby' in that British accent, not laughing every time I call him a cutie and he tells me to cut it out, not swooning when he gives me that crooked grin and winks at me, running a hand through his hair, and I sure as hell cannot live without seeing his face as he comes, or kissing my way up his back which is littered with hot-as-fuck black moles here and there.

But above all, I can't live without him telling me that he more than just _likes_ me.

I can't live without Edward Cullen, and fuck if I ever have to!

"Bella?" he says, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Hmm?" I hum, my torso turned toward him as I stare unabashedly at his profile.

He stifles a smirk at my shameless ogling and says, "It's almost sundown. Do you want me to drive through the night, or do you wanna stay in a motel?"

I laugh. _This guy thinks he's so suave, asking if_ I_ wanna stay overnight in a motel._ "I don't know, Cullen. Maybe if we drive through the night, we can reach Forks faster."

His face falls, and he knows he's been caught in the bluff. "Oh, but I don't know, baby. I don't think I'll be able to drive all night. There's a motel coming up in about twenty miles, we should definitely take a room." He nods, satisfied with his response.

"It's okay. I'll take over when you get tired," I say, smirking as he struggles for a response.

"No, Bella," he says finally, "I can't let you drive at night. We're definitely stopping."

"Oh, well," I say, sighing as if I'm doing him a favor by agreeing, "we'll just have to take the room in that case, I guess."

His smirk is now back, and he nods enthusiastically. "O yeah, we definitely should."

_Oh, Cullen, I would've stopped us whether you liked it or not._

After all, there's only so long a girl can go before seeing a naked Edward Cullen go down on her, and then pound into her pussy as he growls out her name when he comes.

* * *

**Let me know all your thoughts on this chapter, people :D I absolutely adore hearing from you guys! Next chapter coming up soon. **

**Till the next time *hugs***

**Follow me on Twitter: bellstarfics**


End file.
